Jealousy!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris is a famous singer who just broke up with Four. After she performs, one of her back up dancers decides he wants to be with her. But what happens when Four wants to be with Tris again after breaking up? Rated M. Because there will be some lemons!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!:P This fanfiction is about Tris and Four. Tris passed initiation, and ever since then someone made her famous and she sings now. In this fanficition she sings and dances on stage with her back up dancers. Four has loved her ever since training, and he thinks she sings like an angel. But what happens when they break up? Stay tuned! Disclaimer: I do not own divergent! Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Its been a week since me and Four broke up. I feel so empty inside its like I can't stand it. I loved him so much and I can't believe we broke up. The reason we broke up was because Uriah told me that Four was only using me for sex. Even though we've never had sex, It just made me think that he was only dating me to get me to have sex with him. I know I shouldn't trust another guy over my boyfriend, but a week later after Uriah said that, I was walking in the hallway when I saw him kissing another girl.

Tris's P.O.V. (From back when they broke up)

I'm walking down the hallway going to Four's house when I hear something around the corner. I turn the corner and see Four, and one of the new initiates kissing. He instantly see's me and stops kissing her. He looks at me and starts to walk towards me.

"Tris..." He says. I turn and walk away but he hugs me tightly from behind.

"Let go of me!" I say to him. I push him off of me and I feel tears swell up in my eyes. He looks at me like he was fixing to cry.

"Tris I swear that wasn't what you thought it was." He says.

"I hate you! Why would you cheat on me after everything that we've been through?" I yell at him.

"Tris Please you don't understand-"

"What I don't understand is you! I should've trusted Uriah!" I yell. I then walk away fast and get on the elevator before Four can. The door shuts before he can get on and that was the last time I talked to Four.

Tris's Normal P.O.V.

Its time for me to perform on stage in the pit. Ever since I joined dauntless, a record producer heard me singing in the hallway and made me famous with my voice. Since then, I've been performing all over Amity,Candor, and Dauntless. I have a lot of fans, but the only fan I ever wanted was Four. I didn't want any fans, just Four.

But that's changed, and now I have to go on the stage in the pit at dauntless and perform. I'm wearing a two piece outfit. My top is black and my shirt which is right above the knee is black and both pieces are sparkly. Four doesn't like it when I show off my body to other people, but now that were not dating I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I put on my black high heels and walk on stage.

I can hear over the microphone: "Now everybody the amazing talented Tris!" The lights then come on, and I'm blinded like usual. I see tons of people all in the pit and I begin to sing.

 _"I know what I came to do and that ain't gonna change. So go ahead and talk your talk cause I won't take the bait! I'm over here doing what I like! I'm over here working day and night. And if my real and real enough I'm sorry for you babe!"_

I hear everyone cheering and clapping so I know I must be doing good.

 _"Lets find a light inside our universe now, where ain't nobody keep on holding us down. Just come and get it and let them say what they say! Cause I'm about to put them all away!_

 _Focus on me! F-F- Focus on me!"_

I kept singing and dancing with the back up dancers until the song was over. Afterwards everyone clapped and cheered and I walked off stage. I went back stage where all my back up dancers were at, and Christina and Will who were waiting for me back stage while I sung.

"You were amazing Tris!" Christina says hugging me. I just smile at her but I can tell she knows I'm still upset about Four.

"Hey, don't worry about that jerk. He shouldn't even deserve to date you." Christina says.

"Thanks Christina." I say.

"And I thought you sung really good tonight Tris." Will says, drinking a beer.

"Thanks Will." I say.

After I talked to Christina and Will, I changed into my normal black clothes and was fixing to go home when a back up dancer stopped me. His name was Elijah and he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Tris, I have a question." He says walking over to me, smiling.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Um... I know you just broke up with your boyfriend but do you think maybe we could hang out sometime?" He asks me.

I think about it. I need to stop thinking about Four if he never really loved me. I need to move on, so I guess... this is the only way.

"Sure." I say.

"Really?" He asks me excitedly.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

He instantly hugs me and I hug him back a little. "Well I guess I'll see you later on then!" I say walking towards my apartment.

"Okay!" He says smiling before walking away.

I reach the elevator and go up to the nineteenth floor, where my apartment is. I go up to the front door and let myself in. I then take off my clothes and wipe off my makeup and put my hair up in a bun. I'm about to go to sleep when I hear a knock on my front door.

Its probably Christina inviting me to go to a party. I sigh, I don't want to go to a party tonight.

I walk down my hallway and go to open the front door. There stands the last yet first person I want to see, Four.

"Tris please don't shut the door." He says, looking like he was about to cry. "I just came here to explain to you what really happened that day."

I stand there fixing to cry. I can't help but cry when I think about him now barely alone not cry when he's standing right in front of me.

"That girl who kissed me was my cousin." He says. I stand there, shocked. Why would his cousin kiss him?

"She's a new initiate and she's had a crush on me ever since I was young. She came up to me and kissed me that day." He says. "I had turned her down and said that I was dating you, and she didn't want to believe me so she kissed me."

"So you kissed her back?" I asked him.

"No. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. I was shocked when she did it." He says. He then grabs my hand and holds it.

"But I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." He says.

I then feel a tear roll down my cheek and I can't stop from crying now.

"But Uriah said you were only using me for sex." I say crying even more now.

"Tris..." Four says. He hugs me tightly as I cry into his shirt.

"I would never use you just for sex. I don't know why he would say that. I love you and you're the first thing in my life that's been good and I can't stand loosing you. I love you so much Tris, words can't describe." He says.

I just cry even harder into his shirt as he holds me, stroking my hair.

"And when we first broke up I felt horrible. I love you and I didn't want to see you go and I went through a whole week thinking about you and I can't stand to see you go. I won't let you go." He says. I suddenly hear his voice crack and I knew he was crying too.

"Tris I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He says to me. I look up at him and smile a little.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for what I said too." I say.

"Tris I love you so much." He says. He slowly inches his face towards mine and I feel his lips brush against mine. We kiss and I feel his arms wrap around my waist as my arms wrap around his neck.

"Tris?" I hear a familiar voice say. I break apart from the kiss and so does Four and next thing I know, Elijah is standing near my front door steps to my apartment, looking mad as hell.

"I didn't realize your ex-boyfriend was gonna be here." He says kind of pissed, looking at Four.

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly. "He just came a few minutes ago."

"Who are you?" Four asks him. Elijah gets up in Four's face and I suddenly feel Four push me behind him a little as Elijah gets closer to him.

"I'm the guy who is gonna end up dating Tris." Elijah says. "Not you."

I suddenly see Four's jaw clench and his fists tighten.

"We'll see about that." Four replies. Elijah just stands there before looking at me.

"I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow Tris." Elijah says before walking away.

Four turns to look at me.

"Who was that?" He asked me.

"One of my backup dancers. I told him we could hangout sometime and I guess he took it as we could date sometime." I say. Four put his finger underneath my chin and raised my head so I was looking at him.

"Don't even think about him. Your mine Tris." Four says. I feel myself blush and he hugs me again.

"I missed you so much Tris." He says into my ear.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Please leave a review/comment of what you thought about it!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Please leave a review or a comment of a song you think Tris should sing and dance to! Anyways here it is! Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four's still hugging me and I suddenly realize that I was fixing to go to bed. I release from him and he looks at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." I say smiling.

"Tris, will you spend the night at my house tonight?" He asks me. "And not you know... sex. Just so we can sleep together."

"Of course." I say. He kisses me on the head and I go in my apartment to get an extra set of clothes for tomorrow and some makeup. I then come back outside of my apartment and Four smiles.

"You ready to go to my place now?"

"Yeah." I say smiling. He wraps his arm around my waist as were walking.

"So I heard you had a concert tonight. How'd it go?" He asks me.

"Okay I guess, although I didn't like what I was wearing." I say.

"What were you wearing?" He asks me, nervously.

"Christina and the manager made me wear a two piece outfit... that was black." I say. I knew Four was going to become concerned that I wore that, he doesn't like other guys seeing my body.

"Promise me you won't wear something like that again." He says, worried.

"I'll try not to but I'm not in charge of what I wear on stage." I say.

"Tris..." Four says, stopping to look at me. "I don't want anybody else to steal you from me. I want you to be mine and I don't want other guys seeing your body. So if the manager or Christina tries to make you wear something like that again then tell me. I will deal with them." He says brushing the hair out of my face.

"Okay." I say. He wraps his hand around mine as we walk on the elevator, and I'm greeted by a fan.

"Oh my God! Your Tris right?" A guy asks me.

"Um... yeah." I say.

"I just wanted to say that I thought you looked hot tonight and you were so amazing!" He says to me. I saw Four get mad out of the corner of my eye, and I felt his hand clench around mine.

"I loved the song you sang! And is it okay if I hug you?" He asks me.

I was about to say something but Four stepped in.

"Actually, I'm her bodyguard and boyfriend so I'm sorry but you can't hug her." Four says kind of meanly. The guy just stared at Four and suddenly looked scared.

"Okay well bye Tris!" He said as he walked off the elevator fast. He looked scared.

The elevator doors close and I look up at Four.

"I'm sorry Tris." Four says instantly hugging me. "I'm sorry I'm so over protective, I can't help it."

"Its okay, I don't mind." I say hugging him back. He stares at me and I smile at him, placing my hand on his jaw as he reached down and kissed me. We kissed and kissed until the elevator doors opened and we reached his floor.

"I love you so much Tris." He says, smiling.

"I love you so much Tobias." I say mimicking his tone. He smiles and his arm snakes around my waist as we walk to his apartment.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We walk into my apartment and I see that Tris looks really tired.

"You want to go to sleep?" I ask her. "Or do you wanna stay up and talk?"

"I want to stay up and talk to you." She says, rubbing her eyes. She's so cute when she's sleepy. I smile and kiss her on the head.

"You look tired. You should probably get some sleep." I say. She just nods and I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I lay her down and then I go into the bathroom to change into what I'm sleeping in.

I come out and I'm wearing boxers and no shirt. I go and lay down beside Tris and she immediately snuggles up to me.

"Your so warm." She says trying to get closer to me. I smile and wrap my arms around her.

"Is it cold in here?" I ask her.

"Not as long as your with me." She say sleepily. I smile and kiss her on the head before whispering in her ear.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you."

And then I hear her breathing in and out and I know she's asleep. I hug her tightly and fall asleep with her.

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning feeling cold, and sick. Tobias wakes me up by kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning Tris." He says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Good morning." I say in a raspy voice. I the realize that my throat is really sore and my nose is stuffy.

"Tris you don't sound good." Tobias says. He holds his hand to my forehead and then looks at me concerned.

"Tris maybe you should just lie down for a little while." He says.

"I'm fine Tobias." I say trying to sit up. "Tris." Tobias says looking at me the way he would when I was in training. He looked serious.

"You need to lie down. I don't want you getting anymore sick." He says.

I suddenly realize it's best not to argue with Tobias and just better to listen to what he says.

"Okay." I say. He smiles and kisses me on the head before leaving the room. I wondered what he was doing until he came back with another blanket. He covered me up and then turned up the heat in the room. He comes over to me and looks at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Tobias." I say.

"You'll be fine once you get medicine." He says. "I want you to stay in bed today, okay?"

"But I have a concert tonight." I say.

"You'll have to cancel it. I don't want you dancing and singing on stage when your sick." He says, playing with my hair; stroking it.

"Okay." I say, defeated. He smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine down at the infirmary, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He says. "I want you to stay in bed though."

"Fine." I say growling. He laughs a little and then kisses me on the head.

"I'll be back." He says, before walking out of his apartment.

I snuggle up in bed and breathe in Tobias's scent. I fall asleep, thinking of Tobias.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I go down to the infirmary to get medicine for Tris because she's sick. I hate it when she's sick and I don't want her to be sick. I care about her and I love her too much for her to get sick.

I walk up to one of the nurses and ask if I can get medicine for a cold and a sore throat. She nods and hands me a pink bottle with liquids in it.

"Is this medicine for you?" The nurse asks me.

"Oh no it's for my girlfriend." I say.

"Make sure that she takes one tablespoon of it and then goes back to sleep." She says. I nod and then start to walk away, but then she yells.

"Oh and be aware that she might be a little loopy after she takes the medicine!" She says.

"Thanks." I say.

I look down at the bottle and see that one of the side effects is loopiness. Hopefully Tris won't be too loopy.

 **Get ready for the next chapter! I hope you guys will like it and please leave a comment/review!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! In this chapter I am going to make Tris a little loopy from taking the cold medicine. I decided it would be fun to write a chapter about this. Anyways here's this chapter and please leave any comments/reviews below!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I come home to my apartment from getting the cold medicine. I walk into my bedroom, where Tris is sleeping. She looks so beautiful and innocent. I walk over to her and wake her up. I lightly shake her and say her name.

"Tris." I say. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"I got you some cold medicine." I say. She smiles and sits up in bed.

"Thank you Tobias." She says. Her voice sounds worse than before. I smile and kiss her on the head.

"So there's a little problem with the medicine." I say.

"Whats the problem?" She asks me.

"The medicine can cause you to be loopy." I say. She frowns as I hand her the bottle, and she reads it.

"It says it causes a lot of loopiness." She says. "I'll still take it though."

"Okay." I say. I then get out a tablespoon and pour it into the table spoon. I'm pretty sure the nurse said one tablespoon, so I give Tris the medicine and then lay down beside her, getting close to her. I stroke her hair and play with it as she closes her eyes and leans her head down on my chest.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After about an hour of Tris being on the medicine, I can already tell that she's starting to get loopy.

"Tobias?" Tris asks me.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Do you think Eric looks like a bull?" She asks me. I laugh a little and then look down at her.

"No, why?"

"Because his noise ring makes him look like a bull." She says, laughing a little. I smile and continue to stroke her hair.

"I think the medicine is starting to make you loopy." I say.

"No it isn't!" She says in a child like voice. I laugh and then hug her.

"Whats so funny Tobias?"

"The way your acting when your on loopy medication." I say. "It's adorable too." She blushes and I kiss her on the head.

I then think, I want to do something for Tris for when she gets better. I'm trying to decide on what to do, but I can't think of anything.

"Tris?"

"Yes my dear?" She says. I laugh at what she called me, and she looks at me with an innocent face. She's going to be embarrassed when I tell her later that she called me dear.

"Where's somewhere you've always wanted to go?" I ask her. She thinks for about a minute before responding.

"The beach." She says. "My mom and dad never wanted me to go, because it was not abnegation-like to wear a bathing suit on a beach, much less go to the beach."

"Would you want to go there with me?" I ask her. She smiles and touches my jaw line with her small hand.

"Of course." She reply's. I smile.

"Although I'm worried about one thing." She says.

"What's that?" I ask her, confused.

"I don't like fish, they creep me out." She says. "I don't want one to bite me."

I try to hold in my laughter and then smile at her.

"Tris, honey I don't think that a fish would bite you." I say, half laughing.

"I'm serious!" She says. "They creep me out with their gills and stuff and I don't want one to bite me!"

I continue to laugh and then look down at her, caressing the side of her face.

"I'll protect you from any fish." I say, smiling.

"Okay." She says kind of quietly.

"Tris?" I say.

"Yes?" She asks me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more than dauntless cake." She says. I laugh and then smile.

"I'm gonna take that as you love me more than anything." I say.

"Of course I do dear." She says. I continue to laugh that she just called me dear again and she looks at me weirdly.

"Tris you are so funny when you're loopy." I say. She giggles and then starts to play with my hair.

"Tris what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm petting you." She says.

"I'm not a dog!" I say laughing.

"Of course not!" She says in a serious voice. "You're a cat!"

I laugh really hard as she continues to play with my hair.

"Tobias?" She asks me.

"Yes Tris?" I say back.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" She asks me. "Do you think we'll be really old to where we can't remember anything?"

I laugh and look down at Tris. "Tris we won't be that old, we'll be about thirty years old. Not to the point of where we're old people though. And to answer your question, in ten years I want to be married to you. And hopefully we'll have a baby boy or girl." I say.

She smiles and looks up at me. Her blue eyes shinning in the sun coming down from the window.

"I love you so much Tobias." She says.

"More than dauntless cake?" I ask her, jokingly. She nods yes and then kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back, running my fingers through her hair. We kiss for what seems forever, and then all of a sudden I feel her move to where she's on top of me, facing me. I smile through the kiss and I feel her kiss me deeper as I hold on to her hips. Her small arms wrap around my neck and I feel so happy that she's mine. I'm so lucky.

I then feel her running her hands down my shirt and she was fixing to pull off my shirt when I stopped her.

"Tris?" I say breaking apart from the kiss.

"Yes Tobias?"

"Why are you trying to take off my shirt?" I ask her.

"Because I want to go further with you." She says, kissing me on the lips. She continues to kiss me and tries to take off her shirt, but I stop her.

"Tris..." I say breaking apart from the kiss. She looks at me, confused. "I want to go further with you too, but your kind of loopy right now and I don't want to take advantage of you." I say. "It'd be wrong for me to do that."

"Okay." She says quietly, as she smiles.

"But we can do this another time?" She asks me in an innocent voice that made my heart melt.

"When ever you feel the right time is ready for you to go further with me, then yes." I say, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay." She says, smiling.

"But right now you need to go back to sleep, I don't want you getting anymore sick." I say. She nods and kisses me on the lips before climbing off of me and laying beside me.

"Tris I love you." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She says as I hug her tightly. I suddenly hear her breathing in and out quietly and I know she's asleep. I too, then fall asleep beside her.

 **The end of this chapter! I hoped you really liked it, because I did. XD Anyways stay tuned for more and I'll be back soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I hope you loved the last chapter like I did and I hope you'll like this chapter!:P Anyways here is this chapter and leave comments/reviews below!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up with Tobias wrapped around me. I try to think... What happened? He gave me the medicine and then... I guess I just can't remember the rest. I move a little to try to get up but I feel Tobias's arms wrap around me tighter.

"Where do you think your going?" He asks me.

"Hello Tobias." I say. "I don't know if this is one of the side effects of the medicine, but I can't remember anything from when you gave me the medicine. Did I say anything like... weird?" I ask him. He laughs and looks down at me, playing with my hair.

"You said a lot of things." He says. "But it wasn't weird, it was adorable."

"What all did I say?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Well first of all, your afraid of fish because you think they will bite you. Second of all, you were petting me on the head saying that I was a cat and not a dog." He says. "And thirdly you wanted to go further with me... but I said no because you were loopy and I didn't want to take advantage of you."

I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I did all of that.

"Oh and you also called me dear." He says smiling. I cover my face up with my hands I'm so embarrassed.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris covers her face with her hands and she's blushing like madly. I laugh a little and remove her hands from her face. I kiss her on the lips and smile.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." I say. "You were really cute."

Tris blushes again and I kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back, running her fingers through my hair. We kept kissing until we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tris says getting out of bed.

"Tris its okay I'll-"

"Tobias I'm fine, I'll answer the door." she says to me.

Tris's P.O.V.

I go to answer the door and there stands my manager of my music- Cassandra and Christina.

"Are you and Four back together?" Christina asks me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She says, hugging me.

"We just got back together last night. And what are you guys doing here?" I ask them. I suddenly feel a big pair of hands wrap around my waist and realize its Tobias. I smile and look at him and he smiles back.

"We came here because you have a concert tonight, duh!" Christina says.

"As your manager I am telling you this, you have to do this concert tonight." Cassandra says.

"Tris can't. She's sick." Tobias says over protectively.

"She has to do the concert, we've already told everyone that she's singing tonight."

"But Tris is-"

"It's fine Four." I say to him. "I'll be okay." Tobias looks at me worriedly.

"Well anyways I need you to come with me so we can get you ready for the concert tonight!" Christina says squealing.

I look up at Four and he smiles.

"Go have fun, I'll be waiting for you after the concert." He says to me. "And be careful."

"Okay, I love you Four." I say. He kisses me on the lips and hugs me. Christina then grabs me by my arm and drags me down the hallway with Cassandra.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I know Four said I shouldn't be wearing inappropriate clothes on stage anymore, but I can't say no to Christina making me wear a dress that's really short with black pumps. Cassandra also said I had to wear it to "wow" the audience. So I have to wear it, although I don't want Tobias to be upset with me.

"Do you think Four will be okay with me wearing this?" I ask Christina.

"Of course! You look sexy Tris! Why wouldn't he like it?" Christina asks me.

"Um... I don't know..." I say. I look at myself in the mirror before going on stage. My dress is a black strapless short dress with a big red sash on it and a bow that's red. My high heels completely cover my toes up and are about four inches long. My hair is up in a small ponytail in the back and the rest of my hair is hanging down and is straightened. I'm wearing some black eyeliner and mascara along with some lipstick.

I'm singing a song tonight that me and my manager Cassandra produced together called- teenage dream. I walk up on stage with the lights off, and I hear people talking in the crowds and screaming; yelling. I turn around and see all of my back up dancers, including Elijah. I then hear the music come on and the lights hit me. I start to sing.

 _"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me so I let my walls come down, dowwnn. Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine."_

I hear people screaming and yelling my name while clapping, so I know I must be doing good.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love. We can dance until we die, you and I- we'll be young forever! You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back!"_

I then look in the audience, and I see what I think is Tobias, and he's smiling.

 _"My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back! I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight!"_

I keep singing until the song is over, and then walk off stage once I'm done. I go back stage and see Christina, will, and Cassandra.

"Tris you looked hot out there!" Christina says, hugging me.

"Thanks." I say. She then walks away talking to Cassandra and I suddenly feels someones hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Elijah.

"Hey Tris." He says. "So I was wondering, I made two reservations at a restaurant tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come with me." He says smiling.

"Um..." I say. "I'm kind of back with Four now so I can't. I'm sorry." I say. I turn to walk away but Elijah pushes me up against the wall.

"He doesn't have to know about our love." Elijah says in a deep voice. I then suddenly feel someone push Elijah off of me and I see that it's Tobias.

"Leave her alone." Four says in a stern voice. Elijah just looks at Four madly before walking off. Four instantly hugs me and looks at me worriedly.

"What did he say to you?" Four asks me.

"He asked if I would go on a date with him tomorrow and I said no, because I love you." I say, kissing him on the lips.

"If he messes with you again tell me." Tobias says.

"Okay." I reply. We were about to kiss until I saw a girl come up to us, and I suddenly recognized her.

It's the girl who kissed Tobias.

"Hey Tobias." She says coming up to us. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach and I want to cry.

"Jane, you need to leave me alone. I'm dating Tris and I love her. I'm sorry." Tobias says to Jane.

"I wasn't here to ask you out." Jane says in a nasty voice. "I'm over you."

"Oh and I came here to tell you that Marcus is her and he's looking for you." She says. She must know what Four's father is capable of, considering she's warning Four about it, and she's Tobias's cousin.

I look at Four, and his face looks worried for a second but then he pulls himself together.

"Okay, thanks." He says before grabbing my hand and walking away from her.

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and leave a review/ comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you love it!:P Warning: LEMONS!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias walk back to his apartment, his arm wrapped around my side.

"Tobias are you okay?" I ask him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asks me.

"Well because your father is here in dauntless and he's looking for you so I didn't know if..."

"I'll be fine. If I see Marcus then I'll just ignore him." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say.

"But I don't want you to be there when I see Marcus. Marcus has always pushed people away from me and I don't want him to do the same with you. I love you too much." He says, kissing me on the head.

"I love you too Tobias." I say. He smiles and we turn the corner to Tobias's apartment. I suddenly see a person standing by the front door of Tobias's apartment.

Marcus.

I suddenly feel Tobias's grips tighten around me as Marcus walks towards us.

"Hello Tobias." Marcus says smiling. Although I know he's faking his smile. I know on the inside of that man is nothing but evil.

"I believe you are Tris prior, right?" Marcus asks me.

"Um... yes." I say. I feel Tobias grip me even tighter as Marcus asked who I was.

"Are you two dating?" Marcus asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"I don't believe it. I've seen you dance and sing on stage, and I thought you were awful." Marcus says. I see Tobias's face turn to anger as soon as Marcus said that.

"I can't believe Tobias chose such a little tramp to date. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll leave you soon." He says.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and my face get hot. I know Tobias won't ever leave me, it just scares me when I think about it. Next thing I know, Tobias lets go of his grip on me and he pins Marcus up against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT TRIS IS A TRAMP!" Tobias says madly. "AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER SO DON"T EVER SAY THAT I WOULD!" Tobias then grabs my wrist and pulls me into his apartment with him. He then slams the door in Marcus's face.

I stand there, crying when I feel Tobias's arms around me.

"Tris its okay." He says to me. "You are NOT a tramp and I will always be with you no matter what. I'm never leaving you." He says, stroking my hair. I stop crying and he lifts my chin up, so he's looking at me.

"Tris I love you." He says to me, his dark eyes piercing through my soul.

"I love you too Tobias." I say caressing his jaw line. He kisses me and I feel my insides melt. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his hair. I feel him lightly push me up against the wall, kissing me while his hands hold onto my hips. I feel so happy with Tobias and I could never picture being with someone else. I love him so much that, I think I'm ready to have sex with him.

"Tobias?" I say as he kisses my neck.

"Yes Tris?" He says, continuing to kiss my neck.

"I'm ready to go further with you." I say. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yes. I love you Tobias." I say as I kiss him. He kisses me back and kisses me deeper. He then breaks apart from me and looks at me.

"Tris I love you so much." He says, as he continues to kiss me. He then picks me up, and carries me to the bed. I straddle my legs around him as he lays me down on the bed. He kisses my neck and I gasp, placing my hands on his back. I feel his hands slide down my shirt and he stops when he gets to the bottom of it.

"Can I?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say. He slowly lifts my shirt up, kissing every piece of skin that he see's. He gets up to my bra line and I feel nervous, but then I realize that this is Tobias- I don't have to be nervous.

He slowly removes my shirt up and over my head and now he sees my white lace bra full on. He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips. He then murmurs against my lips.

"Beautiful."

I can feel myself blushing as he kisses my neck and then kisses my neckline going all the way to the bottom of my bra. I do something very courageous, and reach behind my back to unclasp my bra. I then take me bra off and place it on the bed beside us. He lightly touches my breasts with his big hands and I gasp, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles and leans his head down. He licks one of my nipples gently, swirling his tongue around it. I moan a little and he repeats the same thing to my other breast. I then realize that I'm the only one naked right now, so I lift his head up and kiss him. He smiles through the kiss as I try to take his shirt off of him.

He helps take his shirt off and I run my hands down his chest. I hear him moan and slowly move forwards a bit when I get to the hem of his pants. I slowly unbutton and unzip his pants as he helps pull them down. I then curl my fingers into the waist band of his boxers, nervous about what it will look like.

I pull down his boxers and he moans with his eyes closed. I look at his very big and erected penis before slowly stroking it with my hand.

"Ohh Tris." Tobias says, clutching my hips.

I slowly begin to pump up and down his penis, and he moans and groans on top of me. I do this for about five minutes before he removes my hand from him.

"I'm sorry Tobias... Did I do something wrong?" I ask him, nervously.

"No of course not Tris! I just want to have fun with you first." He says smiling as he kisses me on the lips.

I feel his hands go to my pants and I feel a little nervous, but I realize that Tobias loves me.

His hands pull down my pants and I help take them off. He starts kissing my stomach and then right above my underwear. I moan and arch my back as I feel him pull my underwear down.

"Tobias..." I say, moaning. I feel him slip a finger inside of me and start pumping it in and out. I gasp and clutch onto him. I suddenly feel him speed up the pace, and my insides feel like there's fireworks going off.

After a while of doing this, he stops and I whine wanting more. He lines himself up at my entrance, grabs a condom out of his pocket in his pants and puts it on. He then looks at me worriedly.

"Tris, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, I can wait-"

I kiss him on the lips and wrap my arms around is neck. I break apart from the kiss and look at him smiling.

"I want this too Tobias. I love you so much." I say. He smiles and then slowly starts to slide into me.

"Tell me if it hurts."

He continues to slide into me, and after a minute or two he's completely inside of me. His hips jerk a little and I feel a sharp pain hit me. I scrunch up my face and hold onto Tobias, hoping the pain will get better. I notice that he looks at me concerned, and he's about to pull out but I stop him.

"Tris I don't want to hurt you." He says in a soft voice.

"You aren't going to hurt me. Just give me a minute." I say to him. He nods and lays his head down on my chest, waiting for me to tell him when he can move.

After about two minutes, I motion for him to move. He moves his hips the slightest, and it doesn't feel too bad this time. He continues to move at a slow pace, and I want more.

"Tobias please faster." I say, blushing. He caresses my face with his hand and then looks down at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Tobias." I say, biting my lip. I hear him moan as he goes into me at a faster pace now, and I move my hips along with him. We move faster, and faster, and I keep feeling fireworks go off in my lower stomach. It felt so good, and I wanted more.

"Tobias please, harder." I say, whining. He groans and pushes into me harder as were both going at a very fast pace.

Then I can feel it, I can feel him throbbing inside of me.

"Tris I can't hold on any longer!" He says quietly yelling. He nibbles on my neck and I can feel myself about to cum.

"Tobias I can't either! Please cum with me!"

He groans and moans and pushes into me five more times before I orgasm and clench down on him. He moans very loudly and that triggers his own orgasm. I hear him moan as my body shakes from the orgasm. It felt amazing. He collapses beside me on the bed and takes off his condom throwing it in the trashcan beside his bed. He then covers us up with a blanket and looks at me smiling.

"God I love you so much Tris." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much Tobias." I say before drifting off into sleep with him.

 **Please stick around for more!;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! This chapter will be a bit disappointing but I promise, It will get better. Anyways here is this chapter and please leave a comment/ review!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up with Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I smile and try to move so I won't wake him up, but he notices and wakes up.

"Hello Beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asks me.

I feel butterflies in my stomach because he just called me beautiful.

"Okay." I say smiling. He smiles back at me and then kisses me on the head. "Tris I love you so much." He says.

"I love you so much Tobias." I say mimicking his tone. He smiles and hugs me. I then suddenly realize that were both naked and I blush.

"You're so cute when you blush Tris." Tobias says to me. I blush even more as he puts his boxers on. He then hands me my clothes and I put them on. I go into the bathroom to take a shower and he hugs me from behind.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go down to the cafeteria, I'll meet you there?" He asks me.

"Of course." I say. He kisses me on the lips one more time before going down to the cafeteria. I hop in the shower and then put some clothes on. I put some clothes on and then put a little bit of makeup on. I then straighten my hair and I go down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I walk down to the cafeteria when I see Jane, and I frown. She walks up to me and starts to talk to me.

"Hey, I have to talk to you." She says to me.

"What do you want?" I ask her in an annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to say that I don''t think you should be with Tris anymore." She says to me. I stand there, shocked.

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk down to the cafeteria and see Four, talking to Jane. Why is he talking to her?

I suddenly feel someones hand on my shoulder and turn around to see who it is. Elijah.

"Hey Tris." Elijah says.

"Um... Hey Elijah." I say.

"So I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me." Elijah says.

"I'm sorry but me and Four are dating-" Before I could say anything else Elijah cut me off.

"Your dating?" He asks me. "Because right now he seems more interested in that girl Jane." Elijah says.

I look over and see Jane flirting with Tobias.

"Why don't you go on a date with me?" Elijah asks.

"I'm sorry but no-"

"Tobias told me about you." He says.

"What?" I ask him.

"He told me the other night that he was only using you for sex. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings by breaking up with you, so he's not going to. But he did tell me that he was only using you for sex." Elijah says.

That can't be true. Tobias loves me, he would never just use me for sex.

"Your lying." I say to him.

"No I'm not." Elijah says. "Besides, look at Four now."

I turn to look at Four and see Jane kissing Tobias. Tobias looks shocked and then see's me. He has a concerned look on his face and then starts to walk towards me.

I feel tears streaming down my face, as Elijah says something as I walk away.

"I guess that means that we will probably go on a date soon."

I continue to walk down the hallway, and then hide behind a wall and start crying. I hear footsteps and I stop crying.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say. I keep quiet because I can't stand talking to him right now. I'm too upset to. What if Elijah is right?...

I continue to quietly cry as I see Tobias walk back down the hallway heading to his apartment.

I sit there, and quietly sob as I think about what just happened.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm such an idiot! I knew Jane was gonna try something on me! She kissed me right in front of Tris to make Tris think that I was cheating on her but I really wasn't. I love Tris so much and the thought of her being upset makes me upset.

I continue to walk to my apartment to see if Tris went there, and I see Elijah in the hallway standing there, smiling.

"Hey Four." Elijah says to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that Tris is done with you. She saw you kissing Jane, and now she's mine." Elijah reply's.

I stand there shocked, Elijah and Jane both set me and Tris up so we would break up!

"You did this!" I say angrily. "You made Jane kiss me so Tris would see and not want to be together anymore!"

I push him up against the wall and look into his eye's.

"You need to leave me and Tris alone before you end up getting hurt!" I yell at him.

"I'll admit it, I did set you and Tris up. But no one's gonna be able to prove that. And besides Tris is mine now, so you should just leave her alone from now on."

I feel my face get red as I punch him in the face. He stumbles, holding his nose.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET BETWEEN ME AND TRIS AGAIN!" I yell at him. I then walk away looking For Tris, to explain to her that Jane and Elijah set us up.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's night time and I haven't seen Tobias all day since what happened. I'm so upset and I can't stop crying. I loved Tobias so much and I can't believe he would cheat on me! Especially since what happened last night between us. I have to stop thinking about Tobias though, I'm about to go on stage to sing a song that I wrote about me and Tobias.

"You ready Tris?" Christina asks me.

"Yeah." I say kind of depressed.

"Don't worry!" Christina says. "We'll get back at Four! You'll see."

"Thanks." I say. I walk up on stage and get into position. I hear a lot of people screaming and yelling my name. Next thing I know, the music comes on.

 _"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh take, take, take it all but you never give. Should've know you were trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya! I'd throw my hand on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! Ooohhh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes I would die for you baby! But you won't do the same!"_

I continue singing when I see Four, standing in the audience. His face looks heart broken and he looks as if he's fixing to cry.

It then comes to the end of the song and I can see him crying.

 _"If my body was on fire, oohhh you'd watch me burn down in flames! You said you loved me your a liar cause you never, ever, ever did baby!"_

His face looks so upset and I see another tear roll down his cheek.

 _"But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya! I'd throw my hand on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! Ohhhh, I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes I would die for you baby! But you won't do the same!"_

The song ends, and I walk off stage, crying as I see Four stand there in the audience crying too.

 **I promise it will get better! Oh and the song she sang was "Grenade" By Bruno Mars. Anyways please leave a comment/ review below and I will be back soon!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know last chapter was rough:( But oh well, this chapter will be better. Anyways please leave comments/reviews below!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk home to my apartment, where I'll probably sit and cry.

I walk into my apartment, and take my makeup off. I put my hair in a bun and then get into some shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I then hear a knock on my door and I hear someone yelling through the door.

"Tris please open the door!"

It was Tobias.

Tobias.

I can't stand to think about him, it makes me want to sob into my pillow. I don't know if I should respond back, but I guess I'm going to have to talk to him at some point.

"Why are you here?" I ask him through the door, crying.

"Because I love you Tris! Please just open the door so I can explain things." He says, talking through the door.

"I don't want to talk to you..." I say, crying. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Tris, I promise I would never hurt you!" He says. "The reason you saw Jane kissing me was because her and Elijah set us up."

I suddenly feel confused, Elijah told me that Four was just using me for sex and that he didn't really love me.

"But Elijah told me that you were only using me for sex and that you never really loved me." I say.

"Would you really believe him, over me?" He asks me. I think about it for a minute. Would I? Would I really believe Elijah over Tobias who would never lie to me?

"Please just open the door Tris." Tobias says. I walk to the door and open it. Tobias stands there, as I see a tear roll down his cheek.

"Tris..." He says. His voice is cracking because he's crying. He instantly hugs me and I stand there, hugging him back. I cry into his shirt.

"Tris, Elijah set us up. He made Jane kiss me in front of you so you would get upset." Tobias says. "He wanted to get together with you. He wanted to steal you away from me."

"But he said that you were only using me for sex and that you never really loved me." I say, crying into his shirt.

"Tris..." Tobias says holding my chin up so I'm looking straight at him.

"I love you so much, words cannot describe. And I am not only using you for sex. I love you so much and I would never just use you for my pleasure. That's just wrong. Tris I love you so much and I don't want anyone else to steal you away from me. Please can we be together again?"

I look up at him and I'm crying while I'm also smiling.

"Yes." I say. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine. I kiss him back as I feel him hold me to him tightly. I wrap my hands around his neck as we kiss. He breaks apart and looks at me, his dark eyes piercing through my soul.

"I want to do something with you, to show you that I love you." He says to me. "Will you go to the beach with me tomorrow and then on a date?"

I smile and hug him, breathing in his scent.

"I would love to go to the beach with you." I look up at him and smile. He smiles and I see another tear roll down his cheek.

"Tris I love you so much, and I'm so lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

I smile and kiss him on the lips. Next thing I know, were both making out on my front door steps. We break apart, looking at each other smiling.

"Will you spend the night with me tonight Tris?" He asks me.

"Of course." I say.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm so happy that Tris and me are dating again. I love her so much and if Elijah and Jane ever try something like this again, I'll kill both of them.

Me and Tris walk in my front door and I kiss her. We kiss for a minute and then break apart. We then hear a knock on my door.

"I'll get it." I say, opening the front door.

There stands Christina, with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Tris..." She says in a weird voice. "Are you and Four back together?"

"Oh, yeah we are." Tris says, holding my hand. I smile and lace my fingers around hers.

"That's great!" She says smiling. "Anyways I was just about to go shopping, I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Tris looks at me waiting for an answer.

"You should go. You need to get a bathing suit and a dress for tomorrow anyways." I say.

"A bathing suit and dress?" Christina asks Tris.

"Were going to the beach tomorrow and then on a date." Tris says.

"That's so romantic! Tris lets go get you a dress and a bathing suit!" Christina says dragging Tris out the door.

I stop Tris and kiss her on the lips one more time. She blushes and then leaves to go shopping with Christina.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Christina walk down the hallway heading to the stores when I hear a familiar voice. Elijah.

"Hey Tris, you wanna go on a date sometime?" Elijah says.

I get mad at him. First of all because he set me and Four up. Second of all, he seriously thinks I would go on a date with him?

I go up to Elijah and slap him in the face. He stands there, shocked. Christina looks at me as If I'm crazy.

"What the hell was that for?" He asks me.

"You set me and Four up so we would break up! But guess what? Were back together now and there's no way in hell I would ever date you!" I say madly before grabbing Christina's arm and walking away.

"Tris what was that?" Christina asks me.

"Elijah made Jane kiss Four in front of me so I would get upset and not date Four anymore. But I figured out that Elijah set us up and I hate him more than ever for it."

"Oh that makes sense." Christina says. "But don't worry about him, we have some shopping to do!" She says to me.

We walk into a store and she immediately starts pulling bathing suits off of the rack. Almost all of them were bikini's.

"Christina I can't wear a bikini!" I say to her.

"Why not?" She asks pouting.

"Because I've only had sex with Four once, and I'm still not comfortable showing my body in front of Four." I say to her.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine!" She says as she shoves me into a dressing room with all bikini's.

I try on at least ten bikini's before Christina declared that this one was "the one."

It was a dark blue and it had ruffles on the top part of the bikini. The bottom part was normal, and it made me look like I actually have boobs.

We then pick out some dresses, and after trying on a bunch of them, I found the right dress. It was a black lace dress that was strapless and went down to the floor. It was sparkly and had jewels on the belt part.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

I then look at the time and see that it's already eleven o' clock at night.

"Christina I should probably head home." I say.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" She says as I walk down the hallway heading to Tobias's apartment.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi fellow dauntless! In this chapter or the next there will be lemons! so beware! Anyways here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wait for Tris to come home. I'm worried because It's already eleven o' clock and Tris isn't back yet. I'm fixing to go out to see where Tris is, but she then walks in the front door. I sneak up behind her and hug her.

"Hello beautiful." I say to her.

"Hello handsome." She says back to me. I smile and she turns around to see me.

"I love you Tris." I say. And I meant it, I love her so much and I couldn't picture her not in my life.

"I love you Tobias." She says in a beautiful voice. I kiss her passionately, as her small hands go around my neck. I smile through the kiss and place my hands around her hips. Our lips then break apart, and I look at her smiling.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, I'd rather stay up with you though." She says to me.

"Tris I don't want to make you stay up if your tired. Lets go to sleep." I say.

"Okay." She says in a pouting voice. I laugh a little at this. I pick her up and she giggles as I kiss her. I lay her down on the bed, and lay down beside her. I cover us up with a blanket and wrap my arms around her.

"Tris I love you so much."

"I love you so much Tobias, and I can't wait to go to the beach with you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either Tris." I say, kissing her on the head.

I talk to her for a little while before finally, she fell asleep next to me.

I love you Tris...

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias wakes me up by kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He says. I smile and kiss him on the lips. I run my fingers through his hair as I feel him slowly climb on top of me. We kiss and make out with each other until he breaks apart and looks at me.

"Tris, we should get ready to go to the beach now."

"Okay." I say smiling. He climbs off of me and I go put my bathing suit on in the bathroom.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I stand in the bathroom in agony, I wish I hadn't chosen this bathing suit. It's too revealing and I'm scared Tobias won't like it.

"Tris are you okay?" Tobias asks me through the door.

"Tobias I can't wear this bathing suit." I say back.

"Why not?" He asks me through the door.

"Because... It makes me look like I'm twelve."

"Tris..."

He opens the door and I suddenly feel very self conscious. He walks over towards me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Tris you don't look like your twelve." He says to me. "You look sexy."

I blush and I can see him smile.

"I think you should wear one of my shirts over your bathing suit. I don't want any guys checking you out." Tobias says, kissing me on the head.

"Okay." I say.

"I want you to wear a shirt too, I don't want any girls checking you out." I say, giggling. He smiles at me and puts his shirt on. He then grabs a white shirt that was his and handed it to me. I put it on over my bathing suit.

"Lets go to the beach." He says, holding my hand as we walked out the door.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

When we get to the beach, me and Tris find a spot on the sand where we put down our stuff.

"Let's go in the water."

"Okay" She says to me. I hold hands with her as we walk down to the water. We put our feet in and she looks at me with a shocked face.

"Its so cold!"

I smile and pick her up as I carry her into the water.

"Tobias its too cold!" She says giggling. I sit her down in the water with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"You'll get used to it." I say, smiling. She smiles back at me, and then I realize that her shirt is see through in the water. Crap! I can't let any guys see her with a bikini on. I hug her and she immediately looks confused.

"What's wrong Tobias?"

"Your shirt is see through"

She blushes and I suddenly see some guys on the beach staring at her. I get mad, and give them a death look.

"What's wrong Tobias?" She asks me. I look down at her and she has an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong as long as I'm with you." I tell her, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

She smiles and I wrap my arms around her.

"Tris I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too Tobias." She says back, kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we had gone to the beach for a while, we went back to Tobias's apartment. I got in the shower and then put my dress on for tonight's date with Tobias. I then curl my hair a little and put some makeup on. I look in the mirror, and for the first time in my life I actually thought I looked pretty.

"Tris are you ready?" I hear Tobias say through the bathroom door. I open the door and there stands Tobias in a black suit. He stares at me for a second, before walking over to me and whispering in my ear.

"Tris your so beautiful."

I blush and then kiss him on the lips. I break apart from him and smile.

"Come on, I have a surprise." Tobias says. He laces his hand around mine as we walk out of his apartment heading to where our date was going to be.

 **The next chapter will be AMAZING!**


End file.
